Un Thanksgiving spécial Rumbelle
by nightmare2054
Summary: Belle avait prévu d'inviter Baelfire, Emma, Henry, Snow White et Charming pour Thanksgiving mais Rumple était inquiet. Est ce qu'on allaient l'ignorer et le prendre pour un monstre? Belle en revanche ne se posait pas de telles questions... Traduction.


_Coucou! Alors voici un petit drabble Rumple / Belle de Rumbella. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture! Si vous aimez le Klaine j'ai publié un OS!_

_**Disclamer: Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas sinon Rumple n'aurait jamais quitté Belle!**_

**Un Thanksgiving spécial Rumbelle**

C'était un tablier à volant. Fleuri. C'était le seul tablier libre dans la maison puisqu'elle portait le rose et qu'il pensait que celui à volant était plus viril. Il ne voulait pas tacher son beau costume. Il ne voulait pas laisser Belle s'occuper toute seule du dîner.

Bay aurait pu l'aider, mais le fils de Rumplestiltskin, était déjà en compagnie de Henry et d'Emma en train de faire les desserts. Baelfire avait besoin de passer du temps avec sa famille.

Rumple pensait que Belle serait excitée à l'idée de Thanksgiving mais elle paraissait plutôt calme. Il la regardait écraser les pommes de terre en chantonnant tandis que lui s'attelait à la préparation de la sauce. Quand elle eu fini, elle poussa un soupir de colère et s'essuya le front.

Elle se dirigea vers lui un sourire sur les lèvres « Je pense que tout est prêt. J'espère que ça va leur plaire. » Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Rumplestiltskin était en train de rajouter un peu de farine dans la sauce avec une expression attentive sur son visage. Comment un homme portant un tablier jaune fleuri pouvait t-il être sérieux?

Rumple remarqua son sourire et haussa un sourcil « Je pourrais très bien être en train de lire ou en train de faire des ravages dans la ville. » menaça t-il d'un air taquin.

« Il y aura quelqu'un qui trouvera un lit vide ce soir. » dit Belle soulevant l'un de ses sourcils pour se donner un air menaçant.

« Tu ne le feras pas. » dit-il en mettant un peu de farine sur son nez.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de lui répondre: « J'aimerais bien faire la même chose mais il ne faudrait pas tâcher ton costume. Et puis, nos invités seront bientôt là, il ne faudrait pas transformer la cuisine en champ de bataille.

émit un grognement puis se remit au travail.

Belle le regarda d'un air dubitatif tout en l'enlaçant et posa sa joue contre son dos. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Rumplestiltskin. Ils verront que tu n'es pas aussi terrible qu'ils le croient. Je le ferais. Je leur montrerais que tu as bon coeur. » Belle savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement ravi que Emma, Snow White, Charming, et Henry viennent à Thanksgiving.

Rumple ne pipa mot.

« Viens, mon amour. » insista t-elle. Elle le fit se retourner pour qu'il soit en face d'elle. Son regard était rivé sur le sol. Cela lui rappelait le passé quand elle était avec lui dans le Château. Elle se remémora son voyage pour aller chercher de la paille et son expression quand il l'avait vu revenir. La façon dont il avait réagi quand elle posa sa main sur sa jambe. Si innocent. Si enfantin. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle gentillesse.

« Rumplestiltskin, je te promets qu'ils ne voudront pas de tuer et qu'ils ne sortiront aucune arme. La seule que tu aies à faire c'est briser cette protection que tu t'es construite. Juste pour une nuit. Penses aux gens qui t'entourent : ton fils, ta famille, _moi_. »

« Je suis désolée ma chérie. Tu as raison, tu as raison. » admit t-il hochant la tête. « L'instant est arrivé pour moi de ne plus être M. Gold au moins ce soir. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre d'être le même demain. » dit-il.

Belle lui adressa un sourire timide et se dirigea vers le four avec lui, pour retirer la dinde. « C'est parfait.» Il observa le bonheur s'étirer sur son visage. C'était la première réunion de famille entre Rumple et Baelfire. Belle en parlait depuis le mois de Novembre.

Un fois la table mise, la sonnette retentit. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard nerveux. Belle se rapprocha lentement de lui: « Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement. « Nous allons faire cela ensemble. Ça va être amusant. » dit-elle en lui saisissant la main.

Il prit sa main en lui disant: « Ensemble. »

Bien sûr, une gêne s'installa entre , Snow White, Charming et leur fille mais disparut une fois que son fils apparut: « Papa! » Baelfire sourit en enserrant son père dans ses bras. Rumple tapota légèrement le dos de son fils ayant du mal à réaliser sa présence.

Son petit-fils traversa à son tour le pas de la porte un sourire crispé sur son visage: « Je suppose que tu es mon grand-père. » dit-il sans aucun emballement.

« Je suppose, oui. »

Henry l'étreignit et prit Rumple au dépourvu. Il serra doucement le garçon dans ses bras. Henry le lâcha pour se diriger vers la table.

Rumple se tourna pour voir Belle affichant un sourire mélancolique: « Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là pour... voir ça. »

« Je le suis aussi mon amour. » Il sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Son coeur était rempli de joie._ Son fils. Son petit-fils. Ils l'aimaient._ « Mangeons. »

« N'oublie pas que tu portes encore ton tablier, mon amour. » lui chuchota t-elle dans l'oreille.

C'est la première fois qu'elle vit Rumplestiltskin rougir.

_Et bien, je suppose que ça va détendre l'atmosphère._

_Alors cet OS? Moi je le trouve trop mimi et puis Rumple avec un tablier à fleur ça m'a fait trop marrer! Bref, j'attends vos reviews!_

_Nightmare 2054_


End file.
